


No Excuse For The State I'm In

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [159]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cock Tease, Groping, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean is a tease.





	No Excuse For The State I'm In

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambrollins, tease

Seth Rollins wants the world to know that Dean Ambrose is a fucking tease. Okay, maybe not the world, but Dean really is a fucking tease. He’s been pressing too close to Seth, pressing his ass right up against Seth’s crotch, grabbing Seth’s ass every chance he gets, and grinning wickedly at Seth every time he does. 

Worse, they’re at a signing, so Seth can’t just shove Dean into the nearest empty room and fuck him senseless like he wants to. He has to deal with Dean sitting beside him, one hand on his thigh steadily creeping closer to his dick.

He tries to ignore it as well as he can, smiling for pictures and talking to the fans. He flinches when Dean’s hand finally lands on his jean covered cock, palming him roughly. His knee slams into the bottom of the table and everyone stares at him as he clears his throat and apologizes.

Dean smirks at him. “You okay there, Seth?”

“Fine.” Seth says, voice strained as Dean grinds his palm against Seth.

Seth forces down the moans that want to escape his mouth as he signs another poster. He smiles at the fan in front of him and makes small talk, answering her questions until she’s gone. Dean’s hand is warm and the pressure is just right and he’s hard, so hard and he really wants to fuck Dean, but then, suddenly, Dean’s hand is gone and Seth jerks his head around so fast, he thinks he’s given himself whiplash.

Dean isn’t paying him the slightest bit of attention. He’s talking to someone in front of him, smiling at them, and laughing at something they’ve said. Seth glares at the side of Dean’s face. 

He kicks Dean’s ankle under the table and Dean shoots him a smirk before going back to the picture he’s signing. 

Seth leans into Dean, whispering harshly. “This isn’t over yet, brat.”

Dean just smirks and licks his lips.


End file.
